Existing 2-D supersonic inlets, such as in the F-15 and the F-14, for diffusing supersonic airflow to subsonic airflow entering an engine typically experience higher weight and drag than comparable axisymmetric supersonic inlets due to pressure loads on flat panels and overall larger surface area. They also may experience undesirable pressure distortion and inadequate total pressure recovery associated with the real flow physics of their corners. Bump inlet designs, such as in the F-22, may improve weight and drag, but often experience poor recoveries. Existing axisymmetric inlets, such as in the Mig-21, typically do not provide the same stability margins and tolerance to changes in the onset flow angle as 2-D supersonic inlets. Existing half-round inlets, such as in the Mirage III, often create integration issues for podded nacelle installations because the inlet aperture is wider than the engine cowl at the fan face. Typically, in the design of aircraft, one of the above-referenced designs is used which may add weight or reduce performance.
There is a need for a supersonic inlet which will improve upon one or more issues experienced by one or more of the existing supersonic inlets.